Shopping & reception
by xxxRima
Summary: Asami est invité à une réception mais il ne veut pas y aller tout seul. Il décide donc d'emmener Akihito avec lui mais il doit d'abord lui trouver un costume pour être présentable à la fête.


Un bruissement de drap, un bruissement de corps. La lumière s'infiltra tout doucement à travers les volets, illuminant légèrement la chambre. Puis Akihito se réveilla, une douleur sourde commençait à l'élancer dans le bas du dos, sûrement au moment où il avait bougé sous les couvertures. Le souvenir de sa dernière nuit lui revint avec sa douleur.

-Il n'y est pas allé de mains mortes le bougre, murmura Akihito. 3 fois dans la nuit franchement, il va finir par me tuer.

Ne souhaitant pas plus que nécessaire revivre mentalement sa dernière nuit d'ébats, Akihito se tapota les joues et se secoua la tête. Le meilleur moyen selon lui pour oublier tout ça était de manger. Faisant abstraction de sa nudité, il savait parfaitement qu'il était seul dans l'appartement, le jeune homme se leva du lit et quitta la chambre. Le salon était inondé de lumière, aucun volet ou store n'entravait sa route, sûrement grâce au système automatique qui ouvrait et fermait les volets sans qu'il n'y ai besoin d'intervention humaine. Enfin là n'était pas le problème. Akihito traversa la pièce lumineuse et marcha jusqu'au frigo, présent dans la cuisine. Dans un mouvement machinal, il ouvrit la porte de l'appareil et en sorti la brique de lait à laquelle il bu directement. De toute façon, Asami n'étant pas du genre à boire du lait, il ne s'inquiéta pas. Et puis les microbes et autres bactéries n'aimaient pas le froid. Que de préoccupations dans la tête du jeune.

-Mais pourquoi je pense à des trucs aussi débiles moi ?, se demanda-t-il

Refermant la porte du frigo, le jeune brun remarqua alors la présence d'un post-it collé dessus. Comment ne pas remarquer ce petit bout de papier jaune alors que la cuisine était tout en inox, dans un style très soft. Imaginant un Asami, vêtu d'un tablier rose à fleur, dans son pyjama, en train de faire la popotte dans une cuisine colorée, Akihito ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pourtant, il se reprit bien vite de peur d'être observé par des caméras. Le vrai Asami n'hésiterait pas à faire àa afin de pouvoir surveiller son « mignon petit Takaba » même lorsqu'il travaillait. Reprenant son sérieux, il lut le mot inscrit sur le fameux post-it.

« Sois prêt pour 16h. Je viendrai te chercher »

Et sa seule réponse fut…

-Heeeiiiinnnn ?

Le jeune homme resta sans bouger, à regarder le post-it avec de grands yeux, sans un mot. Son cerveau mit un certain temps afin d'imprimer l'information. Il regarda l'heure, sur la pendule du mur, et y lut 10h08. Il avait encore du temps avant qu'Asami vienne le chercher.

-Me chercher pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ? En tout cas, ça sent pas bon.

Akihito bougea et alla prendre un paquet de gâteaux dans un placard et parti s'affaler dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Il alluma ensuite la TV et se mit à zapper, lorsqu'il tomba sur un reportage. La nostalgie l'envahit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre de photos pour un article.

Depuis qu'Asami l'avait ramené au Japon, il lui avait été impossible de sortir de l'appartement. Asami voulait sûrement le protéger mais lui se sentait plutôt oppressé, ne supportant pas de rester dans une pièce close. Du coup, il passait ses journées à regarder la télé ou par la fenêtre.

Il se décidé tout de même à aller prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il choisit simplement un jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt sur lequel il mettrait une chemisette écrue. Laissant l'eau lui parcourir le corps, de la tête aux pieds, Akihito réfléchissait toujours au pourquoi du comment Asami devait venir le chercher, mais surtout pourquoi il lui avait laissé un post-it sur le frigo ? On parlait bien d'Asami tout de même ! Akihito se dit que quand il verrait le yakuza il lui poserait la question, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Normalement, Asami aurait du l'appeler mais pas cette fois apparemment.

Akihito regardait toujours la télé lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le bruit des chaussures qu'on enlève. Il tourna la tête et vit Asami poser son manteau et s'avancer vers lui.

-Tu es prêt ? Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard.

-Bonjour Asami chéri, comment vas-tu ?, répliqua le jeune avec un faux sourire.

Asami le regarda d'un air las et lui répondit d'un grognement. Il fit demi-tour et se redirigea vers la porte en reprenant son manteau au passage. Akihito compris alors qu'il devait partir. Il éteignit la télé et suivi son amant.

Pour ajouter à la bizarrerie, c'était Asami qui était au volant. Akihito était assis côté passager. Le voir ainsi au volant d'une voiture perturba quelque peu le jeune. Finalement, Asami était comme tout le monde, un simple être humain, même s'il était un yakuza. Il conduisait déjà depuis un moment lorsqu' Akihito lui demanda :

Au fait, où allons-nous ?

Un client important organise une réception ce soir. Et je ne voulais pas y aller tout seul.

Alors je dois t'accompagner pour ne pas que tu te sentes seul si je comprends bien. Akihito fit la grimace. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Quoique… fait chier, j'aurai dû prendre ma mini caméra.

Tu n'aurais pas pu de toute façon, fit Asami en souriant.

Akihito se renfrogna dans son siège et regarda par la vitre. Asami n'avait pas tord. Un client important signifiait sûrement un politicien ou encore un allié d'Asami. Avec pour accompagner tout ça, la famille des alliés des amis du grand patron qui est le frère du client important et toutes ces personnes, bien sûr, travaillaient dans l'underground. Trop de monde pour qu'il tente quelque chose, et Asami perdrait la face si jamais il venait à faire une bourde et il le payerai sûrement très cher. Ne préférant même pas y songer, Akihito dirigea ses pensées son sur prochain travail. Il avait été demandé comme photographe pour une exposition d'art dans un musée. Rien de bien passionnant qui ne lui permettrait pas de finir son mois. Il allait encore galérer… comme d'habitude.

Il ne remarqua même pas quand la voiture s'arrêta. Asami dû lui ouvrir la portière et lui faire une remarque pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits et descende de la voiture. Il leva alors les yeux et remarqua alors l'enseigne devant laquelle ils étaient.

Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda Akihito, même s'il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre

Il est hors de question que tu rappliques à cette réception avec ton jean et ta chemise.

Et voila. Un smoking. Connaissant Asami, un trois pièces. Il peinait déjà à boucler ses fins de mois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de dépense. Surtout pour quelque chose qu'il ne porterai qu'une fois dans sa vie à son mariage, mais avec Asami dans les pattes, c'était mal parti. D'ailleurs, celui-ci dû pousser le jeune photographe pour le faire rentrer dans le magasin.

La décoration était assez sobre, comme convenu d'une grande enseigne. Tout de suite après leur arrivée, Asami et Akihito se firent aborder par une des employés. Son uniforme aussi était très sobre : un chemisier écru très légèrement déboutonné, rentré dans une jupe marron lui arrivant au niveau des genoux. Elle portait des escarpins également de couleur écru, tirant légèrement sur le nacré. Enfin, ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en un chignon parfait, agrémenté d'un petit ruban. Cette femme était à l'image du magasin, simple et belle.

- Bienvenue messieurs, les accueillit-elle en s'inclinant doucement. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je cherche un costume pour ce jeune homme mais ça ira, nous nous débrouillerons tous seuls, lui exposa Asami.

- Très bien, laissez-moi tout de même vous conduire au rayon nécessaire.

Elle les entraîna donc à travers la boutique jusqu'au rayon dont Asami aurait besoin pour vêtir Akihito pour les besoins de la réception même si celui-ci boudait à ce propos. Akihito, lui regardait partout. Voir tous ces ensembles rangés par forme, couleur, taille, style, marque, type de tissu, coupe…, lui donnait une impression d'infériorité. Ce monde n'était pas le sien et il n'avait certainement pas envie d'y travailler. Surtout si Asami était dans les parages. Qu'est-ce qu'il était pour lui ? A chaque fois qu'il posait la question, Asami éludait et ça finissait sur le lit, ou un autre endroit où le yakuza finissait par le prendre. Il rougit en repensant à toutes ces fois et se secoua vivement la tête afin d'éparpiller ça. Remarquant son trouble, Asami en profita pour le taquiner comme à son habitude.

-Tu rougis. Cet endroit t'exciterai-t-il Takaba ?

- Qu… Quoi ? Bafouilla l'interpellé, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

- Pas dans un magasin. Gardons ça pour ce soir après la réception, fit Asami avec un clin d'œil.

Si Akihito aurait pu disparaître, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Déjà qu'il e battait mentalement contre ses pensées perverses, voilà qu'Asami en rajoutait une couche, et en public en plus. Et il lui avait fait un clin d'œil en plus ce pervers ! Alors celui-là… Un jour, il entendrait parler de lui, pensa le photographe et préparant mentalement quelques plans afin d'emmerder le plus vieux.

Asami s'arrêta alors devant un portique et commença à fouiller parmi des différentes pièces présentées.

-Tu préfères quelle couleur pour la chemise ?, demanda-t-il, d'un air très sérieux, sans pourtant lui porter une grande attention

-Euh… Quelque chose de pas trop voyant

-Celle-ci alors sera très bien.

Et il repéra une chemise d'un rose pâle.

-Pour la veste, tu la veux comment ?

-Simple et confortable je pense.

-Et le pantalon ?

-Pareil

Asami était concentré sur sa tâche, oubliant presque Akihito, ne lui posant des questions seulement pour des avis. Soudain, il se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme et commença à le toucher. D'abord les épaules, puis les bras, puis le torse, puis… Akihito ne savait pas ce qu'Asami lui faisait et il n'avait absolument pas envie de le savoir. Cet homme était vraiment un psychopathe. Luttant contre des gémissements qui commençaient à monter, de même que ça chaleur corporelle, Akihito réussit tout de même à articuler :

-Asami… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Et le plus sérieusement du monde, celui-ci lui répondit :

-Je prends tes mensurations, si tu veux avoir un costume à ta taille.

Réflexion faite, Asami n'avait de nouveau pas tord. Même s'il n'avait pas envie d'aller à cette réception, il devait faire un effort de présentation. Luttant intérieurement, il laissa Asami le toucher, même s'il se doutait fort que ce dernier en profitait grandement et qu'il riait bien dans sa tête. L'employée de tout à l'heure aurait très bien pu prendre ses différentes tailles elle, elle était là pour ça non ? Mais Asami avait voulu le faire lui-même. Pourquoi refuser une telle occasion hein ? Connard… Arrêtant sa torture involontaire, quoique, le yakuza se détourna de son compagnon qui était à la limite de l'évanouissement, et commença à prendre différents ensembles dans les rayons, qu'il donna ensuite à Akihito, qui essayait de se remettre, pour essayer. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cabines d'essayages. Juste avant de ferme la porte de la cabine, Asami lui adressa avec sérieux :

-N'oublie pas de me montrer quand tu essayes un ensemble, que je vois à quoi tu ressembles.

Rougissant encore une fois légèrement, Akihito acquiesça en détournant le regard et disparu dans la cabine. Plusieurs instants plus tard, Akihito en ressorti, vêtu du premier ensemble à essayer. C'était un ensemble composé d'une chemise bleu ciel, sans cravate ni nœud papillon, que le jeune homme avait légèrement déboutonnée, avec par-dessus une veste bleue marine de style anglais, accompagné d'un pantalon assorti. Akihito ouvrit alors la porte de la cabine et, tout en mettant une main dans une poche et prenant la pose, demanda au plus vieux :

-Alors tu me trouves comment ?

L'examinant de ses yeux perçants, le fouillant de fond en comble, Asami resta d'abord silencieux.

-Non, ça na va pas du tout, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Sans plus d'explication, il renvoya le photographe dans la cabine pour se changer et essayer la suite des costumes. Les différents ensembles ne semblaient pas convenir au yakuza. Et voila qu'Akihito mettait du temps à se changer. Trop de temps. Soudain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et laissa voir une Akihito embarrassé il semblait peiner à nouer sa cravate. Etouffant un petit rire moqueur et le traitant de gamin, Asami le rejoignit dans la cabine pour l'aider. Akihito recula, instinctivement, jusqu'à ce que le mur l'arrête. Le yakuza quand à lui, s'était rapproché pour pouvoir attacher la bande de tissu qui posait tant de problèmes. Sentir le souffle chaud d'Asami sur son coup troublait grandement le photographe. Voila que des idées bizarres lui venait en tête. Encore la faute d'Asami. A peine eut-il noué la cravate qu'il l'enleva aussitôt, ainsi que les premiers boutons de la chemise d'Akihito. Ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant de fois fait succomber jouaient maintenant sur son cou, glissant le long de la carotide et s'arrêtant au niveau de sa clavicule. Akihito, lui, se retenait de gémir. Même avec ses lèvres il savait y faire le con ! Et il jouait avec lui, le frôlant avec ses lèvres ou l'embrassant avec passion.

-A…sa…mi

-Quoi ?, demande l'appelé avec un petit sourire

-Les caméras, essayait d'articuler Akihito. Pas dans… le magasin, c'est bien toi… qui l'a dit.

-C'est vrai, reconnu Asami en caressant sa victime. Mais nous sommes actuellement dans une cabine d'essayage, pas le magasin en lui-même.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots. Si on nous entendait ?

-Alors étouffe ta voix cette fois, concéda Asami en déboutonnant entièrement la chemise et laissant ses mains parcourir le torse fin qui s'offrait à lui.

Akihito s'accrocha alors au dos du yakuza et enfoui sa tête entre son épaule et son cou, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, des sons indécents pouvant en sortir à tout instant. Embrassant fougueusement son amant, Asami commença alors à dégrafer le pantalon de smoking qu'Akihito avait enfilé pour l'essayage. Asami lui faisait bien essayer des vêtements mais d'une manière peu catholique, réussit tant bien que mal à penser Akihito.

« Note à moi-même : ne plus faire les magasins avec Asami, même pour n'importe quel prétexte. »

Glissant sensuellement le long du torse du photographe, Asami commença alors à caresser le membre fièrement dressé de celui-ci, qui dû se rattraper aux épaules imposantes du yakuza pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de le lâcher quand bon leur semblaient. Ainsi, à coups de va et viens buccaux, de baisers et de caresses, Asami fit gémir doucement Akihito, qui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et finalement jouir son jeune amant dans la cabine d'essayage, seule témointe de leurs ébats dans le magasin.

Alertée par des bruits suspects venant du fond du magasin, l'employée habillée de marron et d'écru, se dirigea alors en direction des cabines. Elle trouva alors ses deux clients, l'un en train d'attacher la cravate du plus jeune, qui visiblement était très embarrassé tellement son visage était rouge et tendu.

-Puis-je vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle

-Ca va aller merci, tenta de lui répondre le photographe.

Se décalant pour regarder entièrement Akihito dans son costume, Asami parut enfin satisfait.

-Cette chemise rose pâle et ce costume noir simple vous vont à ravir monsieur, s'exclama l'employée. Elle avait d'ailleurs exprimée le fond de la pensée d'Asami sans le vouloir. Et cette cravate violette s'accorde bien avec l'ensemble, termina-t-elle

-Très bien. Nous allons prendre cet ensemble alors, conclut le yakuza.

L'employée s'approcha alors d'Akihito afin de retirer les étiquettes des vêtements, celui-ci regarda à la volée le prix de chaque pièce. Tandis que la femme commençait à partir, le jeune homme retint son compagnon et le prit à part.

-Tu as vu les prix ? C'est beaucoup trop cher pour que je puisse me le permettre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui te l'offre, lui répondit Asami

Akihito haussa légèrement un sourcil. Asami avait-il bien dit « offrir » ?

-Tu pourras toujours me rembourser si tu y tiens tant, fit le yakuza en décrochant un sourire narquois. En nature bien entendu, rajouta-il, toujours en souriant, et commençant à partir.

Voilà, là c'était bien Asami. Il n'était pas obligé d'insister sur le « nature », Akihito avait très bien compris tout seul. Arrivés à la caisse, Asami régla la note sous le regard encore embarrassé du plus jeune. D'après lui, c'était devenu une habitude d'être redevable envers le yakuza, et il avait horreur de ça. Etre redevable était déjà assez honteux pour lui, c'était encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Asami, ce grand yakuza qui utilisait toutes les méthodes disponibles pour récupérer son dû, même les moins catholiques et les plus intimes, jouant avec Akihito sur ce point, il en était persuadé. La femme les remercia enfin de leur payement et de leur visite avec un grand sourire et un visage radieux.

Tandis qu'Asami et Akihito remontaient dans la voiture, le yakuza jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclara :

-Il est déjà 17h48. Cette cravate nous aura fait perdre beaucoup de temps, fit-il en soupirant, et il démarra la voiture.

Oui, cette cravate. Sur le coup, Akihito se maudit de ne pas savoir nouer une cravate. En lui-même, il se jura qu'une fois la fête terminée, il jetterai cette bande de tissu au fond d'un tiroir et ne la porterai plus jamais. A chaque fois qu'il la verrai, il était sûr de repenser à ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, dans la cabine d'essayage. Asami s'engagea alors sur la route et pris la direction d'un port.

-J'ai quelques affaires à régler avant d'aller à la réception. Tu vas donc devoir venir avec moi-même si cela ne m'enchante guère.

-Je vais te gêner c'est ça ?

-Pas forcement. Mais ça pourrait devenir dangereux, c'est pourquoi tu resteras dans la voiture, expliqua calmement le yakuza.

-Comme tu voudras, lui répliqua Akihito, sans ronchonner.

Il avait mieux à faire que de s'empêtrer dans des ennuis encore une fois. Surtout si c'était avec yakuzas, qui sait ce qui allait encore lui arriver. Il avait bien assez donné avec Feilong à Honk Kong.

Asami conduisait déjà depuis un bout de temps et Akihito n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Soudain, le portable du yakuza retentit doucement dans l'habitacle et son propriétaire décrocha. Il resta en communication quelques minutes, le temps de donner des directives afin que tout soit prêt pour le « marché ». Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas tout et ne cherchait visiblement pas à en apprendre plus, cela ne le concernait pas, il n'avait aucune envie de s'impliquer avec d'autres yakuzas. Sa seule préoccupation du moment était dormir. Ses ébats avec le yakuza dans la fameuse cabine d'essayage l'avaient épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et, écoutant le ronronnement de la voiture, s'endormit aussitôt, sans qu'Asami s'en aperçoive.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la voiture était garée dans un port et il était seul. Jetant un coup d'œil autour, il remarqua une grosse voiture noire de luxe, qu'il connaissait bien pour y être monté plusieurs fois, ainsi que plusieurs hommes, tous vêtus de noir, portant des lunettes de soleil et revolver, qu'il reconnu comme étant des hommes de mains d'Asami. D'ailleurs ce dernier était un peu plus loin devant un entrepôt et semblait en grande discussion avec un homme qu'Akihito ne connaissait pas. Discussion plutôt tendue au vu du visage du yakuza qui semblait contrarié que rien ne se passe comme il l'avait prévu. Tout à coup, Asami sorti d'une poche interne de sa veste un pistolet, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et braqua l'arma entre les deux yeux de son interlocuteur. Ses hommes de main ne firent rien à part continuer à surveiller la zone.

Akihito était un spectateur passif de la scène, toujours assis dans la voiture. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire. L'homme face à Asami sembla plus obtempérant lorsque le yakuza, pointa l'arme sur lui. Il lui donna alors une mallette ainsi qu'une chemise, qui contenait les documents désirés, on pouvait le voir à la mine plus détendue d'Asami. L'homme inconnu pu alors partir en direction de sa voiture, qu'Akihito remarqua alors. Asami ordonna à ses hommes de se replier et croisant au loin le regard du jeun, lui fit signe de montrer dans l'autre voiture noire, garée près de celle où il se trouvant actuellement. Le jeune sorti alors et rejoignit le plus vieux à l'arrière de la deuxième voiture.

Même s'il semblait plus détendu qu'au début de l'entrevue, Asami restait quand même fâché. Du coup, Akihito ne savait plus s'il devait parler ou se taire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était persuadé que ça allait lui retomber dessus. Asami lui lança un regard à réduire en cendres les alentours sur plusieurs kilomètres. Et sans qu'il puisse bouger, Akihito se retrouva sur les genoux d'Asami, ses lèvres collées à celles de son partenaire. Il essaya tout de même de se défaire de l'étreinte, sans résultat. Asami l'embrassait avec de plus en plus de fougue, Akihito respirait avec plus en plus de difficulté. C'était comme si Asami cherchait à se vider de toute la tension accumulée lors de l'entretient, et il se servait d'Akihito comme défouloir. Un goût métallique emplit la bouche du photographe. Il remarqua alors que dans son impulsion et sa violence, Asami lui avait mordu la langue. Toujours durant l'échange tumultueux, Akihito passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. D'un coup, il tira les cheveux pour le faire cesser et Akihito obtint le résultat escompté.

-Tu veux m'arracher la langue ou quoi ? cria Akihito en s'écartant de sa prison humaine.

Asami regarda son compagnon essuyer le mince filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Akihito n'avait pas du remarquer que sa lèvre inférieure était aussi légèrement coupée. Il reprenait également son souffle, à cause de l'assaut du yakuza. Celui-ci regarda sa montre : presque 19h. Portant de nouveau son regard sur son jeune ami qui s'était rapidement éloigné pour s'assoir loin de lui, Asami lui accorda un léger sourire –peut-être pour s'excuser ?- et commanda au chauffeur de la berline de démarrer. Sa petite affaire sur le port avait pris plus de temps que prévu et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, lui et Akihito serait en retard à la réception, ce qu'il ne tolèrerait pas, et même s'il se doutait que le photographe n'en avait royalement rien à faire.

Aux alentours de 19h10, la berline noire d'Asami arriva devant un immense portail en fer forgé, qui devait être parsemé de dorures si on regardait à la lumière du jour. La voiture s'avança dans l'allée centrale qui menait à une luxueuse maison ainsi qu'à un jardin qui devait mesurer plusieurs hectares. Mais Akihito n'en avait que faire. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il l'attendait dans cette demeure lui donnait envie de déguerpir à toutes jambes. Passer des soirées à boire et à rigoler avec ses amis, là il n'y avait aucun problème mais rester plusieurs heures à boire dans une maison de riche, avec des riches et des inconnus et être débout, même en présence d'Asami, c'était impossible. Complètement impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour se cacher dans la boîte à gant de la voiture ! Ses pensées le firent soupirer, sans même qu'il ne le remarque.

Lorsque la voiture se gara et que la portière d'Asami s'ouvrit, cela sonna comme le glas pour le photographe. Le yakuza lui lança un dernier regard et les deux sortirent alors de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la somptueuse demeure.

La salle était déjà bien remplie d'homes et de femmes tous plus fièrement habillés les uns que les autres. Une odeur de tabac régnait dans la salle, saturant l'air ambiant. Le genre d'endroit que n'aimait pas le jeune, cela se confirmait une nouvelle fois. Un serveur leur porta à tout deux une coupe de champagne Akihito porta la sienne à ses lèvres mais juste à temps, Asami l'averti :

-Ne bois pas trop ce soir Takaba. Toi et l'alcool…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase que le jeune le coupait.

-Mais oui, je sais maman, répondit celui-ci en tournant le dos.

Asami étira un sourire et disparu dans la foule.

Akihito avait pris place au bar et sirotait tranquillement son cocktail et dégustait de petits amuse-bouches. Une dame lui tenait également compagnie. Il avait perdu Asami de vue peu après qu'ils se furent joint à la réception. Il avait alors opté pour un repli stratégique près du bar pour que personne ne le remarque et pour paraître moins seul. Depuis, il enchaînait les verres, attendant qu'Asami vienne le chercher. Il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, l'alcool avait déjà commencé à faire son effet, et discutait allègrement avec toutes les personnes qui venaient à sa rencontre.

Il passa peut-être seulement quelques minutes, ou bien de longues heures à attendre que le yakuza arrive. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule il reconnut de suite ce contact.

-Ah Asami ! fit-il joyeusement pendant que le vieil homme avec lequel il discutait s'écartait d'eux, sûrement très intimidé par le yakuza.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas abuser des cocktails, soupira-t-il.

-Mais nan, je bois du jus de fruit, rétorqua le jeune en montrant son verre avec un grand sourire.

Lâchant un soupir, l'énième de la journée, que seul Akihito perçu, Asami l'obligea à quitter son siège et à le suivre jusqu'à la voiture, toujours garée au même endroit. Akihito était toujours content, rigolant parfois tout seul à quelque chose qui lui seul comprenait. « Mais quel gamin » se répétait le yakuza. Sauf que cette fois la pensée d'Asami dépassa ses limites mentales et qu'Akihito pu l'entendre. Il se retourna alors vers le plus vieux en faisant la moue et attrapa le col de sa veste.

-C'est toi qui m'a laissé tout seul ! Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en t'attendant. Je m'ennuyais sans toi.

-Je te manquais à ce point là pour que tu noies ton chagrin dans l'alcool ? Comme tu es craquant mon Takaba.

L'information comme quoi il venait de se griller lui-même mit trop de temps pour arriver jusqu'au cerveau de photographe pour qu'il comprenne son erreur. Asami sourit de nouveau et scella alors ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Durant leur échange de baisers passionnés, Akihito essaya d'obtenir des informations sur ce qu'avait fait le yakuza durant la réception mais ce dernier ne faisait qu'éluder. De toute façon, vu l'état des neurones d'Akihito, il ne comprendrait plus les réponses. Et Asami profitait clairement de la situation.

Akihito gémissait doucement sous les caresses du yakuza, qui prenait un soin tout particulier à torturer les endroits sensibles du jeune, comme par exemple ses tétons. Asami léchait, suçait et pinçait les deux bouts de chair rose. Il faisait également balader sa langue sur le torse du jeune, remontant dans le coup pour y déposer quelques baisers fiévreux, glissant jusqu'à l'oreille pour lui murmurer et revenant sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amant, remontant des poignets aux épaules, en chatouillant la nuque, effleurant les hanches et le bas des reins et caressant les cuisses et surtout, le membre dressé d'Akihito. Jetant un regard pervers sur le visage rougit de plaisir de son amant, Asami prit alors le membre qui se tenait devant lui en bouche. Au premier contact, le photographe pousse un premier gémissement, tandis que le yakuza commençait ses vas et viens. Progressivement, il augmenta la cadence, faisant gémir de plus en plus son amant sous ses mains qui continuaient toujours de se promener. Et poussant un gémissement plus fort que les autres, s'agrippant aux draps comme s'il allait tomber, Akihito jouit dans la bouche d'Asami qui était fière de lui-même.

Le retournant une nouvelle fois, Asami pénétra de nouveau son amant. Celui-ci gémissait maintenant sans retenu, l'effet de l'alcool étant à son apogée, lui faisant perdre sa raison et ses moyens. Asami ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient changés de position, le yakuza cherchant à faire durer le plaisir encore et encore, le plus longtemps possible. Suivant comment il se trouvait,, Akihito s'agrippait aux draps ou le plus souvent à Asami, qui ralentissait ou augmentait le rythme, toujours dans le but de faire durer. Il appréciait, même beaucoup, et était certain qu'Akihito aussi, même s'il n'était pas en état de le dire. Les seuls mots qu'il réussissait encore à articuler étaient « Asami », « encore » et « plus vite », même si à force, ça ressemblait plus à des gazouillements. Après une journée comme celle-ci, il fallait bien se détendre, avait pensé le plus vieux, en souriant une nouvelle fois pour lui-même. A croire que c'était devenu une habitude, du le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

Revenant aux supplications de son jeune amant, qui visiblement n'en pouvait plus, -Asami lui-même commençant à fatiguer-, il répondit aux attentes d'Akihito en accélérant une dernière fois le rythme. Prenant à temps le membre près à exploser du photographe, Asami jouit en Akihito en même temps ce dernier se vidait dans la main du yakuza. La sueur coulait le long de leur corps, leur souffle chaud revenait tout doucement à la normale et les draps se détendaient lorsque les doigts du photographe lâchèrent prise et que lui et Asami s'effondrèrent sur le lit. L'obscurité et le faible écho des cris d'Akihito qui résonnaient dans la chambre étaient les seuls témoins de leur tendres, -amoureux ?-, passionnés, fiévreux et brûlants ébats. Asami préféra s'allonger sur le dos comme à son habitude, tandis qu'Akihito vint se coller à lui, nichant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Asami. Les battements de son cœur pile au niveau de son oreille. Et sans s'en rendre compte, les deux s'endormirent alors profondément, plongeant dans un sommeil bénéfique après tant d'effort.

Un bruissement de drap, un bruissement de corps. La lumière s'infiltra tout doucement à travers les volets, illuminant légèrement la chambre. Puis Akihito se réveilla, une douleur aigue se faisant ressentir dans le bas du dos, sûrement au moment où il avait bougé sous les draps. Le vague souvenir de sa dernière nuit lui parvint avec sa douleur.

-Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais il n'y est pas allé de mains mortes le bougre ! J'ai les reins et les hanches en compote maintenant !, ronchonna Akihito.

Il prit une rapide douche pour se débarrasser de la transpiration restante. Il enfila ses vêtements et après avoir rangé et nettoyé rapidement d'appartement de son amant de yakuza, Akihito sortit et disparu quelques minutes plus tard dans la foule du trottoir.


End file.
